Thinking Of
by OneLovelyPieceOfPie
Summary: A 100 drabble collection of HitsuRuki! May be some side pairings and some one-sided pairings but generally just HitsuRuki!
1. Thinking of Marriage Plans

The leaves of the willow tree swayed in the wind and the serene water reflected the moon's glow. The water's smooth surface was broken by ripples and a pale, slender leg dipped into the water, soon followed by its partner. A content sigh escaped female, soft lips as an arm wrapped around her waist. His own legs slipped into the water. For a while, they sat on the bank in silence, both listening to the other's heart beat. The woman's locks of raven clashed with his own of shocking white and his teal eyes gazed over the gentle curves that his fingers had trailed over so many – but not enough – times. Her orbs of violet sparkled happily, her smooth legs began swinging, disturbing the water's surface once again. A gentle tune escaped her lips, making the man besides her smile slightly. How he loved listening to her voice. Shortly after, the tune ended, and she gazed curiously at her lover.

"Let's get married." Her partner blinked in shock, his smile fading into an expression of confusion.

"W-what?" She chuckled sweetly, turning to look out at the lake once again.

"You know what I mean. Let's get married, have children, grow old together…" Her violet eyes gazed at him once again. "…Like you always wanted to, Toushiro." The white haired man smiled again, pulling her closer and letting his leg brush against hers in the water.

"Yeah," he whispered into her ear, watching the ripples disturb the moon's reflection once again. "Let's get married."


	2. Thinking of Dancing

One, two, three four.

The dancers' hearts beat in time to the music, a gift they had been born with, always connected to the rhythm. Her delicate hand rested in his, her body being pressed tightly against his because of the hand on her back, luring her closer. The hand was getting dangerously low, even if the owner didn't mean it to. They were two dance instructors, two friends, and nothing more. But that didn't mean that there couldn't be something more.

He was devilishly handsome with shocking white hair and turquoise eyes that contained a cold, taunting glare.

She was a beautiful woman. She attracted men with her raven black hair and delicate body. Her pale skin was almost glowing under the light, contrasting wonderfully with her vivid red dress.

Her violet eyes glared deeply into his own orbs of turquoise.

One, two, three, four.

Still dancing, he pushed her away and spun her under his arm, before she landed onto his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. They moved quickly, dancing about the large, but empty room. The rain drops landed heavily on the glass windows that surrounded them, simply adding to the atmosphere.

"Rukia…" He breathed on her neck, taking in her delicious scent. A smirk appeared on Rukia's face.

"Are you falling for me, Toushiro?" She asked teasingly, pulling away and turning her back to him. Toushiro's hands skimmed down her body, from her shoulders, and rested on her hips. They swung their hips in a smooth circle, their bodies grinding together. Rukia clutched his hands and pulled them from her hips, and side stepped away, running her tongue over her teeth. He moved forward briskly and brushed her hair from her face.

"I think I may be." He replied huskily. She spun away, still smirking, and lured him closer, beckoning him with her finger. He followed after her without hesitation, his eyes darkening with lust. God, he realised how much he wanted her. The white haired man had always had an attraction to his friend, he knew that, but now he realised just how big that attraction was. With determination in his eyes, Toushiro wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She had slipped through his fingers once this evening and it was not going to happen again.

"Are you alright? You seem to have changed a little…" Lightly, he began kissing her neck, grunting in satisfaction at her silky smooth skin. She chuckled and ran her hands through his hair.

"I am perfectly fine." Then, with one last glance into her seductive violet eyes, he kissed her.


End file.
